


домой.

by ilen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: а тебе есть куда возвращаться?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	домой.

**Author's Note:**

> мем вот такая сука я теперь стала  
> (сейчас бы в 2019 начинать писать по аниме, да) 
> 
> а если серьезно, то я планирую большую и серьезную штуку по ним, потому что концовка наруто - это просто говна попейте, тьфу. это надо исправить.
> 
> но учитывая мое все еще крайне хуевое ментальное состояние, проблемы с писательством и просто тот факт, что это новые для меня персонажи - я решила попробовать их в зарисовочке.   
> проба пера, прошу понять и простить.

наруто не умный, и он это знает.

это не новость и не открытие — всего лишь один из кучи фактов о себе, который просто пришлось в какой-то момент принять.  
внутри него сидит девятихвостый, он может больше, чем кто-либо, его отец — тот самый великий четвертый, у девятихвостого есть имя и оно важно — куча, невообразимо огромная куча вещей, которые не должны быть реальными, но они ими являются. среди всего этого — насколько там умный или не умный наруто должно казаться мелочью. незначительной мелочью, не стоящей внимания.

должно.  
но не кажется.

наруто не зацикливается, наруто, быть может, просто не способен удержать это в голове, когда в очередной раз оказывается один на один с нерешаемой задачей, но.  
наруто всегда подсознательно об этом помнит: что почти все вокруг могли бы найти решение лучше. решение легче и решение умнее. и наруто вот совсем не понимает, почему никто никаких решений не то что не находит — кажется, будто никто их и не ищет.

один вот он, дурак, лицом к лицу с проблемой.  
спасти деревню? конечно. спасти вообще всех? а давайте.

спасти саске?

наруто не умный, и он это знает. и его это даже не слишком после всего произошедшего беспокоит: подумаешь, справился ведь. всех — вообще всех — спас.  
и саске снова в конохе, саске — буквально в паре метров, смотрит своими нечеловеческими глазами и совсем не собирается никуда убегать.  
подходить не собирается, к сожалению, тоже.

дикий, забывший всякую ласку кот.  
и что с таким саске делать — наруто не знает.

— ты зачем пришел?

голос у саске глухой.  
за окном разливаются киселем сумерки; пыльные, душные, летние. за окном все куда-то идут и к кому-то спешат. возвращаются по домам, чтобы готовить ужин, чтобы обсуждать прошедший день, чтобы вместе молчать о тех, кто уже никогда вот так просто домой не вернется.  
да и никак вообще не вернется.

а наруто возвращаться по-прежнему некуда.  
новая квартира больше, просторнее: еще совсем чистая и совсем — пустая. тонет в киселе сумерек и чужих голосах с улицы, а сама — даже не молчаливая.  
немая.

и комната саске — точно такая же.

— я тут подумал, — неловко начинает наруто, покрепче перехватывая звенящий пакет в руке. — ты ведь тоже никогда не пил алкоголь, а, саске?

ты ведь тоже не делал так много вещей, которые люди в нашем возрасте делают. возможно даже — да ведь точно, ну — твой список в разы больше моего.

— и не планировал, — саске равнодушно хмыкает, отводя взгляд в сторону распахнутого окна.

смотрит спокойно, почти расслабленно, но на подобное наруто уже давно не ведется, потому что точно так же могла бы смотреть птица на распахнутые створки своей клетки.  
после того, как ей переломали напрочь крылья.

наруто не умный, но даже он понимает, насколько все его мечты о счастливом конце для всех — наивные. насколько его желание вернуть и оставить саске в конохе — эгоистичное.

— не будь придурком, выпей со мной хоть раз.

саске дергает плечом, словно бы пытаясь стряхнуть с себя что-то назойливое и безумно раздражающее. кривит красиво губы, а потом поворачивается обратно с абсолютно бестолковым:

— нам все еще по семнадцать, забыл, идиотина?

— от чего еще тебя остановил возраст?

в ответ саске только поджимает губы, и наруто справедливо решает, что в этом споре он победил, поэтому проходит к столу и уверенно выставляет на него бутылки с саке.

— надеюсь, у тебя есть, чем нам все это закусывать, — произносит безалаберно, словно бы не он должен был об этом позаботиться, когда планировал напиваться.  
но саске только устало вздыхает. встает почти неслышно, уходит на кухню и возвращается с двумя пачками снеков — кто бы подумал, что у него такое чудо в доме водится. наруто хмыкает наполовину удивленно, наполовину одобрительно. говорит:

— всегда в тебя верил, — больше в шутку, конечно же, как еще.

больше в шутку.

кисель сумерек густеет над деревней наступающей ночью, но свет никто из них так и не включает. наруто говорит о вещах — бесполезных обыденных вещах: что у сакуры теперь так много работы в госпитале, что какаши-сенсей завален бумагами и на него буквально жалко смотреть.  
что ичираку рамен все еще самый лучший на свете и что теперь его всегда кормят там бесплатно — ради такого и вселенское зло победить стоило, а?

саске наруто слушает.  
никак не реагирует и не отзывается, но наруто знает — он слушает. сидит напротив на подоконнике чуть прикрыв веки, и едва-едва покачивает свешенной ногой. волосы — растрепаны больше обычного, черный хаори на голое тело ярким контрастом с бледной, белой практически кожей. ровно ходящая захмелевшими вдохами грудь, впалый живот. черный пояс низко сидящих на бедрах брюк.  
весь ломкий, углами и надломами — острый.

наруто не умный, но то, что саске красивый — понять в состоянии. как и в состоянии понять, что для него саске — красивый слишком.

именно поэтому он, не делая паузы после истории про очередную дурацкую миссию конохамару, говорит спокойно:

— если ты хочешь опять уйти, я сделаю так, чтобы за тобой никто не пошел.

говорит и отворачивается, смотря как по улице ниже загораются фонари.

думает, что чужие крылья починить — не в его силах. возможно, впервые действительно осознает, что не все можно решить на одной только тупой вере в результат.  
зато наруто может уничтожить клетку. разломать к чертовой матери прутья, потому что птицы — птицы должны жить на свободе.

ему от подобных мыслей — натурально больно в грудине, больно так, что лицо кривится, а саске.

саске запрокидывает голову затылком к стене и снисходительно усмехается:

— а ты все такой же дурак.

и это злит.  
вспышкой разгорается во всем теле, ударяет в голову таким бесконечным негодованием, что первым порывом — треснуть.  
саске в челюсть, кулаком в стену. что угодно, только бы не чувствовать злого тупого бессилия перед этой усмешкой.

но наруто давно не тринадцать. он делает вдох — делает выдох.

— я серьезно, — говорит сквозь стиснутые зубы, но говорит ровно.

саске смотрит на него из-под ресниц. изучающе, чуть насмешливо, а если поглубже заглянуть — почти отчаянно. и все это вместе — наруто совершенно не понятно.

— так долго тащил обратно, а теперь все? набегался-успокоился, я так понимаю.

дикий, забывший всякую ласку кот.

— тебе тошно здесь, — наруто пожимает плечами, озвучивая очевидное, и тоже откидывается затылком.  
алкоголь работает странно: все вокруг не то чтобы плывет, а просто немного теряет границы.  
и ценность — тоже теряет.

— с каких пор тебя начало волновать, как я себя чувствую?

саске спрашивает это и тут же досадливо кривится, словно бы сразу признавая: я мудак такое спрашивать, но что ты сделаешь? я всегда мудаком был, пора привыкнуть.

но наруто качает вяло головой: никакой ты не мудак. смотрит на саске — расслабленного, переломанного, но так никем и ничем не сломанного саске, и не может избавиться от щемящего и больного прямо под ребрами.

— тебе тошно здесь, — повторяет упрямо. — я же вижу.

усмешка с чужих губ так и не сходит.  
саске выпрямляется обратно, опрокидывает в себя остатки саке из бутылки, а потом снова смотрит наруто прямо в глаза.

— так ты за этим пришел? выгнать меня?

наруто хочется выть от бессилия. он же не умный — как он должен словами объяснить, что ему больно, физически больно смотреть на саске, которому в конохе не рады. которому вообще нигде и никто не рад, а ведь без него — без него вообще ничего бы не получилось.  
без него ничего в принципе получиться не могло.

— я тебя не выгоняю, — выдыхает наруто едва слышно. — я просто хочу, чтобы ты, наконец, шел туда, где тебе хотелось бы быть.

— потому что я твой друг, да? — неожиданно откликается саске, становясь вдруг на порядок напряженнее.  
будто бы готовясь напасть.

наруто смотрит на него из-под ресниц: бледный, растрепанный, захмелевший.  
наруто кивает.

— да, — говорит сипло. — потому что ты мой-

самый близкий во всем мире человек — не договаривает.

сидит и думает: залезь ты уже ко мне в голову своим шаринганом, покопайся во всем, что тебе интересно. сам ответы найди, сам в этом хаосе разберись, потому что я — я устал в нем находиться.  
я-

— я же дурак, саске, что ты хочешь услышать?

но саске только хмыкает раздраженно. легко спрыгивает с подоконника одним плавным движением, отставляет пустую бутылку на стол, ведет плечами.

— я уже там, где мне хотелось бы быть, — произносит, не оборачиваясь. — тошно мне, потому что я здесь — не тот, кем мне хотелось бы быть.

и что, интересно, это должно значить.

наруто выпрямляется, хмуря брови, но его ответа саске, кажется, и не ждет. он продолжает, нелогично и бессмысленно:

— наруто, как у тебя дела с сакурой?

— что?

— с сакурой, — резче ожидаемого повторяет саске. — ты же всегда был в нее влюблен.

— как это вообще относится… — начинает наруто, но сам себя же и обрывает, смотря на сведенные напряжением плечи саске.  
опять он один на один с нерешаемой задачей.

«ты действительно тупой, если до сих пор не понял, что нужно сделать», — голос курамы в голове звучит неожиданно: последнее время он старательно не вмешивался в любые размышления и проблемы наруто. — «прекрати пытаться делать то, что тебе не свойственно».

«что именно?»

«думать, наруто», — курама клыкасто усмехается. — «прекрати думать».

а потом он просто пропадает, оставляя наруто все так же глупо сидеть и смотреть в напряженную спину саске.  
волосы на затылке — откровенное гнездо, на спине черного хаори вышивкой — веер, на который, если честно, смотреть до сих пор и тошно, и больно. а не смотреть — словно бы признать собственную трусость перед правдой.

больше всего наруто всегда ненавидел быть трусом.

— эй, саске, — тихо окликает он, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как чужая спина напрягается еще больше. — столько всего случилось, а я по-прежнему чувствую, будто я совсем, вот совсем-совсем-совсем, один в этом гребаном мире. у меня так и не появилось дома.

саске не отвечает долго. стоит все так же спиной, сверлит взглядом пустую стену, наверняка прислушиваясь к тому, как наруто сбито дышит. мелко и равно, тихо задыхаясь. а потом расслабляется внезапно, насмешливо спрашивая:

— и к чему мне эта информация, придурок? — ровно, до омерзения ровно.

только голос у него звенит от напряжения, и наруто это слышит.

— если бы я еще раз попросил тебя остаться-

но саске не дает ему закончить: в одно мгновение оказывается рядом, зло и отчаянно сверкая своими нечеловеческими, своими больными-больными глазами:

— я не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь, наруто, — говорит, припечатывая каждым словом, словно бьет наотмашь. — дружить? заполнять пробелы юности, делая все те тупые вещи, которые ты в свое время не смог? изображать, будто ничего с нами не случилось, будто все в порядке, и жить так, будто нам и правда семнадцать — нормальные семнадцать? чего. ты. от меня. хочешь. скажи.

от алкоголя у саске румянятся щеки — почему-то это первое, на чем фокусируется внимание наруто. он неуместно усмехается, прямо в злые блестящие глаза — усмехается, расслабляясь и свешивая обе ноги так, чтобы смотреть саске прямо в лицо, не поворачивая для этого головы. снизу вверх — непривычно.

— эй, я же не совсем дурак, ну, — говорит тихо, а сам взглядом цепляется: за длинные черные ресницы — острые, опасные. за трепещущие в бешенстве крылья носа, за напряженно поджатые бледные губы. особенно — за губы. — или, может, и правда — совсем.

они ведь целовались, дважды целовались.  
наруто не считает это настоящими поцелуями, наруто, если честно, не сможет даже сказать, что в тот момент чувствовал, кроме всепоглощающего недоумения и детской, доведенной до абсолюта брезгливости.  
зато вот прямо сейчас наруто точно уверен, что хотел бы-  
— эй, придурок, — саске вырывает его из оцепенения, но голос у него больше не звучит зло. глухо, хрипло, будь это кто другой, наруто сказал бы — испугано. но разве саске может чего-либо бояться?  
судя по выражению лица — и правда может.

— курама сказал, что мне не стоит пытаться думать, — доверительно сообщает наруто. — мол, это мне не свойственно.

— а ты что, и правда пытался думать? — на одних, кажется, рефлексах огрызается саске, не меняя ни выражения лица, ни тона голоса, но наруто на это даже не пытается отреагировать.

на деревню за окном уже опустилась ночь; густая, звонкая цикадами, летняя. улицы почти опустели, потому что все, кто куда-то шел и к кому-то спешил, уже спрятались по своим домам, где теперь готовят ужин, обсуждают прошедший день и молчат о тех, кто домой никогда больше не вернется.

наруто прятаться некуда.  
именно поэтому он сидит расслабленно, открыто и почти беззащитно на чужом подоконнике и не может собрать в предложение одну единственную просьбу.

— эй, саске, — поднимает руку, подцепляя кончиками пальцев чужие. холодные, грубые, но, почему-то, совсем не отталкивающие.  
покорно позволяющие.

ловит губами судорожный нервный выдох, а потом закрывает глаза, выдыхая тоже. ждет пару мгновений: саске его оттолкнет или?..

холодные пальцы уверенно переплетают ладони, а губы саске — они усмехаются.

— ты и правда полный дурак, — шепчет он до ужасного удовлетворенно.  
толкается кончиком носа в щеку, ведет, кажется, по верхнему из шрамов, глубоко вдыхая запах наруто у кромки волос у виска. — просто невообразимый.

наруто кивает: подумаешь, не самый умный.  
наруто облизывает губы ровно за секунду до того, как саске срывается, накрывая их своими и сразу залезая языком в чужой рот. неумело, но совсем не неловко.  
целует уверенно, целует так, будто только этого очень и очень долго хотел.

курама в голове покровительственно хмыкает, но наруто до этого прямо сейчас — никакого дела. он коленями притягивает саске еще ближе, запрокидывая голову так, чтобы целовать можно было вот ровно настолько глубоко, насколько это вообще возможно.  
этого кажется все еще недостаточным, но это вполне очевидно доносит ту единственную просьбу, которую пока что никак не получается озвучить словами.

наруто еще крепче переплетает их пальцы;

эй, саске,

наруто прижимается ближе, наконец-то чувствуя, что он в этом мире не один;

забери меня, пожалуйста,

наруто отстраняется, улыбаясь и даже с закрытыми глазами чувствуя улыбку на губах саске. ему наконец — по-настоящему спокойно, и возможно именно это, а никакой не ичираку — стоило спасения мира от вселенского зла, а?

домой.

**Author's Note:**

> 191027


End file.
